Tough Love
by SestrenExisis
Summary: Syote comes home from work to his tied up boyfriend..


Paste your docume

(Syote)

"Dar'sal I'm home!" I took off my jacket, and walked to the kitchen to get a drink of water. I made him wait all day, he's probably excited. Taking my water with me I walked to our bedroom. There he was tied up, gagged. There were brusies all over his body from earlier this morning. He looked so defenseless, so cute, the way he squirmed. It turned me on... When I shut the door behind me he went nuts.

I chuckled,"I take it you missed me?" He nodded, drool running down from his mouth because of the gag. I took the blindfold of him and looked into his eyes. "  
you haven't eaten all day, have you?" He shook his head, not taking his eyes off of me. I chuckled and untied his leash from the bed, pulling him close to me,"Are you hungry?" He nodded, his eyes full of want and heat. I licked my lips, and unziped my pants. "Do you want master's milk?" I ripped the gag off of his mouth.

He let out a sharp cry of pain, and then nodded,"Y-yes master. I'm so hungry,"

I grinned and pulled my member out of my pants,"Then drink,"

"Y-yes master!"

I placed the head of member into his mouth, and he began to slowly suck me. Then he picked up the pace, sucking me gently, being as neat as he could. He started sucking a little harder. I felt my body start to burn up from how good he felt. I let out a soft moan, and he began to go faster. The feeling of pleasure began to spike up, it wouldn't be much longer now. I ran my hands up down his smooth skull. It felt so good, the way his soft warm lips flelt around the shaft of my dick, the way his warm, wet tounge felt, how gentle and neat he was with his sucking... I was in heaven. I was almost at my peak of pleasure, my mind was going numb from the heat. I let out a louder moan and Dar'sal went back to sucking the head. After a few flicks of the tounge I finally hit my peak.

"Ah! Dar'sal! I'm coming!" I felt my hot seed hit the back of his throat and fill up his mouth. Dar'sal took my still hard member out of his mouth and swallowed my cum. I grinned,"How does my milk taste?"

"S-so good," He said looking up at me with his lust filled eyes.

I chuckled a little," Do you want more Dar'sal?"

He grinned and nodded,"Yes Syote,"

He slipped. I backed handed him across his already bruised face. He hit the ground hard and let out a yelp of pain,"What!" I took the leather riding crop off of my bed and began to continuously beat him with it. I turned him over on his back with my foot and looked at him. His dick was as stiff as a metal pole. He was enjoying the beatings like he always did. I beat him a few more times before yelling again,"Yes what!" I flipped him over on his belly, put my foot on his back, and shoved the butt of the riding crop up his ass.

Dar'sal let out a cry of pleasure,"Y-yes master!"

I yanked the crop out of his ass as hard as could. He ended up letting out another cry. I kicked him on his side,"Get on your knees bitch!" He struggled to do so, so I pulled him up on his knees with the leash,"Now bend the fuck over!"

"S-sir?"

"Don't fucking 'sir' me!" I kicked him in the back, he hit the ground face-first, his ass sticking straight up in the air. Cute.

He coughed a little,"Yes m-master,"

I knelt down and planted little kisses on his bruised and swollen back. He let out soft sighs and moans. He sounded so cute, so inocent. I made my way down his back and started planting soft kisses on his backside. I nipped one of the bruises on his bottom and began to lick and suck his little asshole.

Dar'sal let out a low moan,"M-master... Master I want you now, I can't wait any longer! Please!"

I gave an evil grin,"Hehe, Please what?" I shoved my index finger inside his ass and slowly began to finger him,"Please what boy? Go on tell your master what you want,"

"Mmmah! Master, please I want you. I want your giant, hot, hard, throbbing cock in my ass! I want you to fuck me with your beautiful dick! I want you to pump me full of your cum! Please!"

I gave him a kiss,"As you wish Dar'sal," I walked back behind him and pulled his ass open,"Take a deep breath boy," as soon as he began to inhale, I penatrated him. He let out a scream,"You're tighter than usual boy," I thrusted into him gently at first, when his insides losened up I went a little faster and harder. Dar'sal kept letting out such beautiful moans the harder I thrusted. He pleaded for more, he begged me to fuck him harder and harder. His little ass felt so good, I could feel his insides get hotter and hotter. He was going to cum soon, I was on the verge of reaching my peak too.

"Master, I'm going to cum soon I can't hold it much longer!" I couldn't hold it for much longer either.

I thrusted him a few more times before I climaxed,"I'm coming!"

"I'm coming too Syote! I'm coming too!"

My cum filled up his body and splashed out of his ass. Dar'sal was lying in his own puddle. The boy let out a lot for his age. I untied him and placed him on the bed. I got undressed and lied next to him. I held him and kissed him and whispered to him sweet words of love.

He gave me a passonaite kiss,"I love you Syote,"

"I love you too Dar'sal,"

nt here...


End file.
